


Truth or Dare, huh?

by holyverde



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being locked in the Jimusho late in 21st March, seems unpleasant for them five. But, well, who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I made this little fanfic 1 years ago for KAT-TUN 7th anniversary (in my native language since Im not that good in English) but my little cute friend GitaGitaGila on LJ translate it from me.
> 
> So yeah, in this fanfic, Koki is still KAT-TUN's member *sob, i miss him so bad so i decided to post this fanfic here.

The very first thing that comes to Ueda’s eyes the moment he open is dark. He narrowed his eyes, trying to catch every beam of light he could get. But all he gets is nothing.

Hey, this isn’t funny, Ueda thought. He can’t be suddenly lost his eyesight, right?

Ueda, being too paranoid, finally decides to get up. But when his hand nudges something in the process, he shrieks.

“Waaaaa!” Ueda backs up. Crap, what the heck is going on? Why can’t I see anything?

“Wh... who’s there? Hey— where the hell is this?” a familiar voice makes the paranoid Ueda relaxed a bit. He knows that voice. Not only that, the sound of someone bumps at something can be heard, too.

“Maru?” Ueda whispers. And just as Ueda said it, a dazzling light hits his eyes. Ueda has to blink his eyes thrice before he could adjust to the light and see everything clearly. He is surrounded with a lot of giant mirrors in almost every side of the room. Choreography room. Maru is sitting near him. Kame and Junno not far from them, are still trying to get up. And Koki, is now standing by the electric switch.

Ueda stunned, he is trying to digest everything.

“We… fell asleep, didn’t we?” Kame rubs his eyes then glances at his watch. “Ee? It’s 11 p.m. already?”

“Heh? Seriously?” Maru and Junno step closer to Kame.

“How… can we fell asleep here?” Maru scratches his head in confusion. Well, that’s the very thing Ueda inquiries about. As far as Ueda can recall, he came here around 2 p.m. to have a choreography rehearsal for their new upcoming PV. Then when break time, their juniors came offering onigiri for snack and they… dozed off?

But well, hell whatever. Since it is night already, they should just get out of here and go home before—

“This is bad.” Koki’s voice is low and firm as he breaks the silence. He is now standing in the door, getting full attention from all of his band mates. “Seems like… we’re locked here.”

“Uso.” Kame rises and draws toward Koki. He tries to break open the door a few times; Ueda knows in a glance, Koki is not lying. Ueda exhales slowly, what now? Locked in the choreography room in 11 p.m. together only with his band mates? This is not funny at all.

Ueda glances at Junno who is currently poking at his pocket, seems like looking for his cell phone. But then Junno raises his head and stares right into Ueda’s eyes.

“Do you still have your cell phone, Uepi?” Junno asks. Ueda rashly dives into his pocket and finds nothing at all. Hey hey, they can’t possibly lose their cell phone too, can they?

“I can’t even find my bag. Shit, someone explain to me what is happening.” Maru is panicking, rushing around the whole room, looking for every possible place where their bags should be. But as he keeps looking, Maru and the other four realize, they are locked in that room without anything in their hand.

So, after 15 useless minutes in the effort to find their bags, they give up. They form a small circle in the middle of the room, sighing.

“Seems like we have to kill the time until dawn. We are not going to sleep again, right?” Koki asked, seems totally disagree with his own idea of going to slumber again. Of course, they have already fallen asleep for 8 hours, for god’s sake. There is no way they are going to sleep again after this.

Honestly speaking, that night must be very boring. No cell phones, no foods, nothing to play with, nothing at all! And it was only five of them there.

“Let’s play a game, shall we? Iriguchi Deguchi Taguchi geeeemu~” Junno suggests with an over-enthusiastic tone. But as expected, no one agrees. It left Junno smiles sheepishly.

Ueda silently laughs. He recalls those sweet times when they were playing a game in Zettai Manetakunaru program. He hates to admit it, but that game was somehow addicting for him. Sometimes when his niece pays a visit to his home, Ueda would gladly play along. But however, Junno should never know about it, Ueda could die embarrassed.

“So, what should we do then? Seriously guys, if we keep doing nothing like this, boredom could kill us!” Junno speaks up again. This time Koki and Kame silently nod. And in this kind of time, the only one they could rely on is, Maru.

“What?” Maru gives a questioning look, feeling everyone’s stares at him.

“Oh come on, everyone knows you’re so divine in the matter of games. Go find something for us to play with, like what you usually do in the making of PV.” Koki nudges at Maru.

“Hey, that is just because we have the properties and the facilities,” Maru argues, “Anyway, I used my time to think about the game for days, even weeks beforehand. But if there’s nothing we can— hey, I guess I know what should we play.” Maru’s face suddenly turns brighter. His nose looks somehow bigger that way, but well, after all he is still good-looking with his koala nose.

Kame, Koki and Junno, seem interested. Junno even shifts closer to Maru so he could listen better. As for Ueda, he only crosses his arm nonchalantly.

“Truth or Dare, you know? You spin a bottle, then who got pointed by the bottle will be given a question or a challenge.” Maru explains. Kame narrows his eyes.

“That Truth or Dare? The one that you should answer honestly whatever we ask and do whatever we told you to do?”Kame reassures. Maru is just about to say yes when Koki shakes his head.

“No... no. Don’t count me in.”

“Heee? Doushite~?” Junno says in a higher pitch than usual, trying to tease Koki. “Don’t tell me you have something you hid from us.”

Koki shakes his head again. “You guys just haven’t realized how dangerous that game can be. I’ve ever played that in junior high school and it was— horrible. Seriously guys, we shouldn’t do this.”

“If you said so, it only seems like even more interesting, you know.” Kame says. “Yosh, it has been decided then! We will play that.” Kame smirks, his eyebrow quirks, teases Koki. And the very thing Koki could do is just give up when Junno, Maru, and even Ueda, started to look interested too.

Uh, Koki has warned them.

“So, where can we find a bottle?” Maru stands up, his eyes wanders around. “We almost don’t bring anything but our own outfit.”

Ueda adds, “It’s not always a bottle right? We can use other pointy things like—“

“I have a pencil with me. It works the same.” Junno puts his pencil in the middle of them. All five of them share a glance for about 2 seconds, then smile altogether. Every preparation to play Truth or Dare whip up their enthusiasm. Except Koki, maybe, since he only nods his head.

“The first one should be the eldest, no?” Maru blurts, without waiting for the others’ response, takes the pencil in his hand and spins it.

The blue-colored 18centimeters pencil spins clockwise. Kame, Junno, Maru, Ueda and Koki, stare at it, full of anticipation. 10 seconds passed before it finally spins slower, slower, and stops right to… Kame.

“Haha. Truth or dare, Kame?” Maru giggles at him, pointing. And honestly, it freaked Kame a bit, thinking about what kind of evil plans Maru could pull this time.

“Uh, I choose truth.” Kame shrugs.

“Alright then.” A pause.“Here, between me, Junno, Ueda, and Koki, who do you think has the sexiest butt?”  
Kame’s eyes almost rolled off its place, meanwhile Junno bursts out.

“Uepi… the answer is Uepi.”Junno answers, after trying to hold back his laughter.

“Shut up, I didn’t ask you. I asked Kame.” Maru hisses. Whereas Ueda looks at Junno with an oh-thanks-I-know-my-butt-is-sexy look.

And Kame… he tries hard to think. “Sexiest butt? Well, I haven’t ever looked at your butts so…” he shrugs.

“Oh, so you need to see our butts first?” Koki suggests, Kame chuckles.

“No thanks, please. But… it seems like Ueda does, since he often go boxing, so he must be have a very tense muscle and— hell, why am I talking about people’s butt?”

Koki bursts in laughter.

“Well, Taguchi seems so certain that Ueda has the sexiest butt. Don’t tell me you’ve ever seen it.”Kame teases Junno, Junno only lifts his eyebrow and smiles as the response.

“Saa~ I wonder.”Junno glances at his Uepi.

“Don’t make them misunderstand, idiot!” Ueda smacks Junno’s head. “No, he has never seen my butt.” Ueda clarifies, with a little bit more pressure in the word ‘never’. “Go on Kame…your turn!”

And once more… the blue pencil spins and this time stops in…

“Oh, me?” Junno points at himself. “Bring it on!”

“Truth or dare?” Kame asks.

“Dare.” Junno answers confidently, and Kame knows just then, he should make up the hardest dare ever. Kame smirks.

“Alright, Taguchi Junnosuke, what you have to do is…” an uncomfortable pause for 5 second before finally Kame continues, “—pull out one of Maru’s nose hair.”

“What? Why?!” Maru exclaims, covers his nose in reflex. Now Koki is literally ROFL, rolling on the floor laughing. Maru’s expression was just really priceless. If Koki had a camera with him, he would have definitely immortalized Maru’s ridiculous reaction.

“Kame, you… why me?” Maru whines. “Change the dare; I would not let Taguchi pulls out my nose hair!”

After a long unimportant debate, finally Kame gives up. He promises to change his dare, but however unfortunately he really has no idea. That is when Kame sees Koki’s hand, instructing him to come closer. Kame obeys, he shifts closer, tilts his head, and Koki whispers something at his ear. Kame which grins right after, is a sign that, whatever is that whispered by Koki, must be something bad.

“Koki has an idea.” Finally Kame says. “Taguchi and Ueda have to play jankenpon and who lose, strip.”

“Eeee? Why me!?” Ueda shocked, totally not predicted that he might come along.

“That means, get two birds with one rock, Uebo.” Koki says, chuckles. And Maru seems like totally satisfied with the new dare from Kame to Junno. At least his nose hair is not going to be sacrificed anymore.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go, Uepi.” Junno is somehow fired up.

“The rule is pretty easy. You go play jankenpon 5 times. The one who lose should strip an outfit. It can be clothes, trousers, everything you wear.”

“Eh? What if I lose 5times?” Ueda becomes paranoid just thinking about it.

“Then, make sure that you don’t lose. Easy, right?” Kame claps his hands once. “Yosh, start! First round. Jan… Ken…”

Junno and Ueda rashly try to get ready in their position, Ueda decides to just play along, there is nothing he could do about it. This isn’t even his turn yet, but he has to do this kind of a totally annoying dare. Now Ueda realizes that Koki was right, this game is indeed dangerous.

“…Pon!”

Ueda blinks. He is scissor. And Junno… shit— he is rock!

“Alright, Ueda. Choose one to strip.”

Ueda sighs. Seems like he is really unlucky tonight. Ueda silenced for a while, and without further thinking removes his shirt. He is only wearing an undershirt now.

“Yosh, second round.” Maru can’t strain the urge to take a part too. “Janken… Pon!”

“Kuso!” Ueda curses. He is paper, and Junno, oh for God’s sake, why he is SCISSOR??? Oh God why, he has to lose again?

Junno claps his hand in front of his face. “Sorry Uepi.” He says, but his face is really far from asking forgiveness. He smiles smugly with an innocent face.

“Yosh, Ueda Tatsuya. Please remove your clothes, another one.” Koki joins, getting enthusiastic.

This time, Ueda pulls off his undershirt, left him topless. Still save, he could show off his amazing muscle, anyway. Ueda just has to make sure he wouldn’t lose again.

“Third Round.” Maru claps his hands once, a sign for Junno and Ueda to get ready. “Jan… Ken… Pon!”

“YOSHA!!!” Ueda exclaims happily. The victory is finally his!

Now it is Junno’s turn to remove… huh? Ueda’s eyes open wide when he sees Junno only removes his watch.

“Only a watch?”

Junno’s eyes on Ueda mocking him, as if it was saying ‘problem?’.

“That doesn’t break the rule.”Kame answers Ueda’s mind. “I said you may remove anything right? A watch is counted.” Kame grins widely.

Oh God. Ueda is just about to think that fortune is really not in his side that night, but the next two rounds say the otherwise. He wins, twice, finally could make Junno topless just like him.

“Satisfied? Now let’s spin it again.” Ueda orders. Now this is Junno’s turn to spin his own pencil. And again, the pencil spins, spins, and stops right to the most uninterested one to play this game at first.

Koki.

“Truth or Dare?” Junno asks.“Dare, right?” he emphasizes, almost insists, seemed so glad to have a chance to take revenge.

Koki chuckles.

“Ah, sorry, but I choose truth.” Koki lifts up his eyebrow, makes up a mocking face to annoy Junno.

“Tch, no fun~” Junno whines. Honestly, he doesn’t have any ideas what to ask. And that is when… he heard something.

The only clock in the room tolled loudly. Kame, Junno, Koki, Ueda and Maru, shocked. The whole room silenced, the only sound resounding there is the sound of the clock twelve times. Twelve sacred tolling sounds. The twelve tolling sounds that reminds them of something.

“It is 22ndMarch now, isn’t it?” Maru asks, break the silence after the clock stopped. Today, 7 years ago, they first debuted as KAT-TUN. Time passed so fast, eh?

“Well, let’s go on. Koki chose truth, right?” Junno’s voice somehow turned even brighter, if it is possible.“I want you to answer one thing, Koki.” His face suddenly turned more serious. Silence once again falls in the room.

“What… is KAT-TUN for you?”Junno asks. And no one has ever predicted, the atmosphere will be this quiet.  
Koki exhales. “Hard question, huh?” he says. Then he stares right through all four precious people in front of him, one by one. Kamenashi Kazuya, Taguchi Junnosuke, Ueda Tatsuya, and Nakamaru Yuichi. These four people, with him, are KAT-TUN. And Koki, thinking about it, smiles.

“If people have ever asked me, ‘hey in the real life, are you and the other member of KAT-TUN really friend?’ then I will be really confused to answer.” Koki said. Kame, Junno, Ueda, and Maru, raise their eyebrow, completely don’t understand.

“I don’t know. We have already been together for almost 12 years, so the point is, we are also childhood friends, aren’t we? But to call it as friend… seems like something is wrong, something isn’t really right.” Until now nobody is talking, so Koki continues.

“So I finally looked up, actually, what are you for me? I have already looked for it until I almost give up. But then one day I found it. When I was going out with my younger brother, Hyouga, someone asked me, ‘Tanaka-san, is this boy your friend?’. And I shook my head, ‘Oh no, he isn’t. He is not my friend, he is my family’.” Koki pauses for a while, arranging his words. “That is when I realized it. That is why, I feel like there is something wrong if we call our relationship as friendship only. Because, you know, what I actually feel is… more... familial.” Koki says, but still, neither Kame, Junno, Ueda nor Maru speaks up. And Koki, for the nth time, adds.

“Sometimes, with our own family, we fight, right? There is time when we really annoyed with the attitude of our younger brother, or our elder brother, but in the end, we always can make up with them. Because, yeah, that is what called as family. And I think… we are kind of like that.”

Five seconds of silence after Koki finishes his monologue until Kame smiles. Followed by Junno, Ueda and Maru. That is when their hearts grow warmer. That is when they feel really grateful to be KAT-TUN. That… is when they feel so contented, so happy, to be the part of KAT-TUN.

“You’ve got a point. Family. Well, yes, maybe that is the exact word,” Kame said.

Maru nods, “Right. I… cannot imagine what could I be if I were not KAT-TUN.”

“I’m glad to be in KAT-TUN,” Ueda smiles.

“So do I,” Junno says the last while nudging Koki’s arm. Koki grins.

“KAT-TUN is home. And us…is the family member,” Koki adds again, and the other four aren’t able to argue. The statement is just too true to be argued.

Right. They are KAT-TUN. Five dreamers of the same dream. Five grateful fellows to be united. And that night, they keep playing Truth or Dare until the sun rises.

That… was their unforgettable anniversary’s celebration ever. And seems like they have to thank whoever locked them there that day.

.

.  
OMAKE

“How were those locked kids?”An oldish grey haired man asks. He sits in a chair, reading some files.

“Ah, all went according to the plan, Kitagawa-san. This morning they have already gone back to their own place.”

“Have you recorded everything?” He inquiries, eyes sharp towards one of his men who got that main task.

“Yes, I have.”

“Alright, go send to the editing division, and please prepare everything to announce the upcoming KAT-TUN’s DVD Special Anniversary in our website.” He orders.

“Aye aye, Kitagawa-san.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Koki’s words about friends and family, is actually taken from a TV Show, Goku in 2011.04.23, when Koki and Ueda go out together :)
> 
> So yeah, though Koki is no longer KAT-TUN's member... Im still in love with him.


End file.
